Pokemon: Pikachu's Memoirs
by Pikachu1501
Summary: This is a story told from Pikachu's point of view. You know that Ash's Coma theory? Well, this tell what I think Pikachu and Ash's mom went through while the doctors tried to revive Ash. (I'm not sure where to place this in genres, so it might be in the wrong place...)


**Hello anyone who reads this! In case you didn't get the gist from the summary (I'm not too good at writing them...) this is Pikachu's thoughts while dealing with Ash's Coma. You know, the whole fan theory? If you haven't heard of it, you might want to look it up. It's too complex to explain here. Anyway, I hope you like this, please leave reviews, and I will try to upload more consistently! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I've regretted my rash decision for years. In my rush to protect Ash, I caused more harm than help. Today, the doctors are trying one last drug. This one will either kill Ash, or cure his coma-like state. Ash's mother shuffled in, like she did everyday.

"Oh, Pikachu. Do you think it will work? Maybe it would be better if it didn't…" I bristled. Was she losing hope after all these years? I watched from by beloved trainer's side as his mom pulled up a chair.

"Ash. If you can hear me, wake up. I don't want to take this risk to your life…" She buried her head in her hands, sobbing. I recalled the first time she'd done this same action. And every time after that.

* * *

I'd just woken up from my near-death exhaustion. I looked around, searching for Ash. A Chansey walked in with a bowl of food. I devoured it, and finally looked up at the Chansey. "Do you know where my trainer is? I want to see him."

A look of pain crossed her face, and a pit opened in my stomach.

"About that dear…. maybe it would be better if - maybe someone else should explain…"

A Nurse Joy walked in, Ash's mom trailing behind. Her eyes were red, she had a slight hiccup. The pit in my stomach got wider.

"No… why Ash?" I whispered. Nurse Joy gently picked me up, and handed me to Delia - Ash's mom.

"You know Pikachu? I know you didn't mean it…. will you come with me? To see him?" I whimpered. Could I?

I nodded, trying to be brave. Delia collapsed into a nearby chair, sobbing.

* * *

We made it to the small hospital in Pallet Town. I was prepared to see Ash dead, or at the least barely alive. Imagine my shock when I found Ash very alive, and at least bodily healthy. Tubes and wires connected him to at least a dozen machines. I realized those were the only things keeping Ash alive.

I nudged aside the tangle of wires surrounding Ash's head. He looked peaceful, almost asleep, even with all the equipment. I nuzzled his pale hand, whispering, "Ash? Please, wake up… I'm so sorry!" I nuzzled his cheek, trying to make my trainer respond.

My tears collected in the hollow of Ash's neck. "Please! Wake up! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!" I cried. Delia collapsed into another sobbing fit.

The first drug they tried was the worst. Delia and I had spent months fighting legal battles against me. Lots of people thought that I had attacked Ash deliberately. Those people were determined to have me euthanized, along with dozens of rules, guidelines, and safety policies to becoming a trainer.

However, for all the people that were against me, just as many were in sympathy with me. As our story picked up media steam, Delia had to deal with countless interviews and personal questions. Donations and hate mail poured in. Eventually, we stopped accepting any and all mail that arrived.

The doctors came up with a drug they thought would snap Ash out of his coma. I sat by his side day and night, keeping constant vigil over my weak trainer. It was a good thing I did, because the doctors nearly killed him. The moment is burned into my memory.

Every machine in the room blared, warnings flickered across their screens. Delia had gone home, hoping to to a night's sleep in something other than a hospital chair. My eyes caught a blur of text:

VITALS FAILING

Damn! I howled, trying to get someone, anyone's attention. Doctors flooded into the room, carrying emergency stretchers and drugs to kickstart Ash's life. They wanted to take him to the ER, wanted to perform surgery, wanted to pump the faulty drug out of his system.

I scanned the room, trying to find the man who had suggested pumping the drug out. There! I lept onto his shoulder, forced him toward Ash. He finally got my message, and took control of the chaos.

They wheeled my dying trainer to the ER. Someone tried to pry me off Ash, I turned and snapped at their fingers. The doctor who I'd gotten to take control told the others to ignore me. That I wasn't going to anywhere without a fight. Smart of him.

I sat through the entire operation curled up next to Ash's head. The doctors hadn't been a second too soon. They managed to save Ash, and started developing a new drug. Delia arrived right after they settled Ash back in.

She hasn't left the hospital for more than a few hours since.

* * *

That was a year after my Thunder. It's been 7 years since the first drug, making it 8 years total.

The doctors have tried a total of 7 types of drugs, none of them have worked. This is the last drug they're going to try. If it doesn't work, Ash's life support was going to be shut down, and my first and only trainer will be gone forever.

If it works… no, it has to work! I will get Ash back!

The doctors came in, carrying a tray with the final drug. From my spot by Ash's head, it seemed as if the doctors were more confident than usual. One of them, the only girl, broke off from the group, and leaned over to Delia. My ears pricked up.

"We're absolutely positive that this one will work." I growled, irritated. That's what they've said for 8 years. Delia glanced up, hopeful.

"Will it really work?" The young doctor nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Absolutely." I sat up and growled again. For the first in years, my cheeks sparked with electricity. The other doctors backed away, so I sat back down. They relaxed, and continued preparations.

Delia had been moved to a different hospital section, mainly for her own sanity. I was still perched next to Ash's head.

The doctors slowly began to add the drug, watching Ash's vitals closely. I shifted, trying to hear Ash's heartbeat. Usually it was slow, like he was asleep. As more of the drug worked through his system, the slow, steady beat quickened.

Ash started breathing heavily, but the doctors didn't seem concerned. His brain activity spiked, something that only happened when any drug was given.

The heartbeat got faster, and I thought I saw Ash's finger twitch. That was new, no drug had done that. His finger twitched, again and again. '

Suddenly, the vitals dropped. I cried out, the doctors panicked. They rushed around, while I stood, shocked.

Ash was still breathing, in, out, in, out. He still had a steady heartbeat, thump, thump, thump. Then why did the vitals drop?

"Pi-Pikachu…" a hoarse voice whispered. Looking around, I knew I recognized it. "Pikachu… are you there?"

I knew who it was. That voice was one that hadn't uttered a sound for 8 years. A voice that I had last heard protecting me.

"Ash!" I lept into his arms. The doctors stared, and left the room. I cried, curling into Ash's arms. He was awake!

"Where? Pikachu, where are we? The last thing I remember…was…" His eyes got wide. "No way! That whole thing was a dream!" He started to cry. "All my friends! That wasn't real?!" He sobbed.

I tried my best to comfort my trainer. He kept babbling nonsense, but he slowed down after awhile.

"You're going to be ok, I promise, I'll never hurt you again…" I told him. He nodded, thoughtful.

"You're right, Pikachu. I'll make new friends. Catch new Pokemon." I was shocked. He could understand me? "I don't know why, but I can understand you just as well now as I could in the dream…" Ash looked me in the eye. "Pikachu. Will-will you still come with me? Forever?"

I nodded, and collapsed into patient arms. We cried for a long time, holding onto each other.

Ash's mom came in. She saw Ash, awake, healthy. He grinned shyly.

"Hi Mom." Delia collapsed into tears one last time.

* * *

**Sorry about that one swear word! I might throw a few of those in now and then... should I have rated it differently? I don't know, so please review and tell me! Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
